Merchants and service providers often share a common goal of creating a meaningful user experience with electronic devices. For example, a merchant that is selling electronic devices and a service provider that provides services for using the electronic devices may strive to successfully demonstrate, sell and service the electronic devices. Unfortunately, these actors may rarely act together to achieve this common goal. Instead, merchants may simply sell electronic devices, while service providers may, once the electronic devices are purchased, provide services to end-users.
Additionally, in many instances merchants may not have the time or resources to properly demonstrate electronic devices to customers. For example, a merchant may not have the time or resources to manage the operation of demonstration electronic devices that are provided for customers to interact with. This may result in demonstration electronic devices remaining in in-operable states long after the devices have stopped functioning. Further, electronic devices may be sold through merchants that have little or no knowledge about the electronic devices. As a growing number of electronic devices are being purchased, there is an increasing need to enhance the demonstration, purchase and service of electronic devices.